


Downtime

by Medie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're long overdue for some time together. Time that isn't being taken up by emergencies, crew squabbles, resource hunts and the thousands of little details of running a starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> post-ep for Scorpion I/II

"We're keeping her? _Really_?" 

Walking into their quarters, Kathryn grins wearily at the waiting B'Elanna. "Yes, well, we could hardly send her back. We cut her free, we're responsible for her." 

B'Elanna's halfway out of her uniform, angrily throwing the uniform jacket into the fresher as she mutters under her breath. It's not anything particularly surprising. Kathryn's known from the start the decision was going to generate controversy in the crew. With the exception of herself, Chakotay, and Tuvok, there aren't many officers on this ship who remember life in Starfleet before the Borg. Many of them enlisted right after Wolf 359, with the names of dead relatives and lovers fresh in their minds. Few, if any, realizing that some of those names could very well be on the cubes they'd signed up to fight. 

Their new passenger isn't going to be getting herself a warm welcome. 

"You were never going to let her go back," B'Elanna says, turning around. "You made up your mind long before we actually severed her connection." 

"Guilty," Kathryn agrees. She shrugs out of her own uniform jacket, throwing it on a chair. She's not surprised when B'Elanna snatches it up a second later, takes off the commbadge and throws the jacket into the fresher right after hers. "They've taken enough people from us. I think it past time that we started taking a few back." 

She's lost friends to the Borg, lost some of them at Wolf 359. She's tried to pretend they died in the fighting, but she's never quite succeeded. 

"Sure," B'Elanna says, "If we were in the Alpha Quadrant, I'd be all for it, but there's no Starfleet to come to our rescue here. If the Borg decide to come after her—"

"They won't," Kathryn says, as firm as she can manage."They have more important things on their mind than one drone." She has a feeling that the Borg aren't done with Species 8472. As to whether or not Species 8472 is done with _them_ she isn't so sure either. The lack of information bothers her. They _still_ know so little about their new enemy. "I wish we'd had more time in fluidic space. There's so much we could have learned. We don't even know their name."

"And I think I prefer it that way," B'Elanna says, following her into the bathroom. "And don't think I missed the part where you just changed the subject." 

Kathryn lets B'Elanna trap her against the sink, grinning as she says, "I didn't change the subject. You have to admit, it is terribly difficult to discuss their impact on the Borg when we don't even have a name to call them by."

"You might not be able to," B'Elanna says, leaning into her, "but I can. I still think this is a mistake, Kathryn. I think they will come after her and when they do, how much will information will she have accumulated on Voyager?" 

Closing her eyes, Kathryn presses her forehead against B'Elanna's and draws in a breath. "Believe me, that's a thought that's crossed my mind, but I have to take the chance. They've had her since she was a child. They killed her parents. There's no one in this quadrant to speak for her if we don't. She deserves the opportunity to choose a future for herself and there won't be a better time." 

"I'm not so sure about that, but it isn't my call," B'Elanna's fingertips trace Kathryn's jawline, the touch gentle. Kathryn can feel the promise of the kiss long before B'Elanna's lips actually touch hers. It's the subtle signal that puts end to the discussion. Time for them. 

God, she needed this. She didn't realize how much until now and she sags into B'Elanna's embrace. For her part, B'Elanna isn't much better and they won't stay on their feet much longer. 

"Shower," Kathryn mumbles into the kiss. "Shower now." 

"Argue later?" B'Elanna asks, pushing Kathryn's pants down over her hips. 

"If you want," Kathryn says, grinning. She tugs B'Elanna's undershirt up and off, bra following a second later. "And you always want."

B'Elanna backs into the sonic shower, slapping the setting to two. "Absolutely." Her lips curve up into a wicked smirk.

"It's not the fighting, it's the making up," Kathryn murmurs, ghosting her mouth along B'Elanna's collar bone. 

"Maybe a little of the fighting too," B'Elanna says, her voice a low, heated purr. Her hips roll against Kathryn's, her fingers sliding up and down her spine. "You have to admit, it has a certain attraction." 

Kathryn laughs. "I don't have to admit anything." She brings her mouth back to B'Elanna's as the sonic waves ripple over their bodies, coaxing the dirt of the day away from their skin. "I know."

They're long overdue for some time together. Time that isn't being taken up by emergencies, crew squabbles, resource hunts and the thousands of little details of running a starship. A few stolen moments at the end of the day just isn't going to cut it. Not for either one of them and Kathryn makes up her mind right then and there. 

Some day soon, they're taking their holodeck time and splurging on a long, hot bath. 

There might even be coffee ice cream after.

She grins and skims a touch down B'Elanna's side, loving the way she growls. 

_Definitely_ coffee ice cream after.


End file.
